iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number One
Number One was of the ten Loric Garde children that escaped alive when the Mogadorians invaded Lorien. Her Cêpan's name is Hilde. They started their travels in America, but when One started to draw attention to them, they quickly fled to Malaysia where they were ultimately tracked and killed. She was fourteen when she died, meaning she would be around twenty at present. Personality/ Appearance From Childhood, One was overprotected by Hilde, as she got older, the teenage side of her that longed for a normal life showed in her more and more. She began hanging out with a 16 year old boy, called Wade and started shoplifting to impress him, all the while blowing off training sessions and neglecting her studies. This reckless behaviour eventually drew police attention and started a chain of events that would lead to her death. She is described as being tanned, with long blonde hair. History When Lorien was invaded by the Mogadorians and the nine selected Garde were gathered, they had a charm put on each of them to protect them. One was unfortunate however because in order for the other Garde to be killed, they had to be killed in sequence, meaning that One never had the luxury of being protected by said charm. One escaped to Earth after a year of travel with their fellow Garde and her Cêpan, Hilde. After landing, the pair initially started hiding in America and travelled to their first destination in Mexico. Four years after their arrival on Earth, Number One was caught shoplifting and pictures of her face and her ankle scar were taken by the police. They immediately left America and headed to Malaysia, but were followed and eventually killed. In Malaysia they settled in a hut on the bank of a river, Hilde tried to awaken One when the Mogadorians arrived but they were too late to escape. Hilde faught but was shot with a Mogadorian cannon and One began to get angry. A new legacy, Earthquake Generation developed when she stamped her feet, repelling the Mogadorians for a while before growing too tired. The remaining Mogadorians overwhelmed her and one stabbed her through the back. One's death prompted an immediate relocation from Arizona to Minnesota for Number Four and his Cêpan, Henri, when Number One's symbol burned into Four's ankles, waking him from his sleep. This also caused Number Six and her Cêpan Katarina to relocate from Nova Scotia to Denver. Death After arriving in Malaysia, One and her Cêpan, Hilde, were followed by a Mogadorian General Andrakkus Sutekh, his son and adoptive son Adamus Sutekh and Ivanick Shu-Ra respectively and many Mogadorian Soldiers. They were eventually attacked by two dozen Mogadorians and overwhelmed. Hilde is shown to be skilled in martial arts but is killed first, One screams and, in so doing, she creates an earthquake, killing a few Mogadorians and discovering her first legacy. However it is not enough to hold back the Mogs and she is killed by a sword through her back. After her body is brought back to the Mogadorian base in Washington, her corpse is attached to a machine and the General's teenage son, Adamus Sutekh (Adam), which allows this Mog to see into the memories of Number One (Though Number One controls which memories he sees). For three years Adamus is in a coma as he is shown memories by Number One, and when he finally awakes, he decides to keep her memories to himself, eventually becoming an unofficial ally to the remaining Loric Garde. Number one's consciousness currently lives on inside of Adam, helping him in his decision making. Legacies *Telekinesis *Earthquake Generation Relationships *Hilde - One's Cêpan and protector, their relationship became strained when a rebelious side came out in her. She slacked on her studies and training and became involved with Wade, a teenage surfer *Wade - a teenage surfer that One was eager to impress and eager to find freedom in her life. The pair shoplifted together and were caught by the police. *Adamus Sutekh - having her consciousness tranferred into Adams mind means that One and Adam do not have the most straightforward of relationships. It is implied that Adam is attracted to her, having "check"ed her out. Trivia *One was the oldest of the Loric children sent to Earth *As of right now, it is unclear whether Number One actually lives on inside of Adam, or if she is just a figment of his imagination that he uses to help him rationalize his decision making. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Characters